


Objects in Space

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!Jared, cowboys in space, j2_reversebang, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70





	

**Title:** Objects in Space  
 **Artist:** bluefire986  
 **Author:** storyspinner70  
 **Other Pairing(if applicable):** Danneel/Chad but only in theory  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Warning only for for language, violence and explicit sex, Top!Jensen  
 **Summary:** All Jared needed was a ride. What he ended up with was a hell of a lot more.  
  
  
  
 **Art:**[ Live Journal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/10006.html) | [Photobucket](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/library/Objects%20in%20Space?sort=3&page=1) | [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8779378)  
 **Story:** [Live Journal](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/12727.html) | [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8778220)  
  
 **Authors Note:** I was truly blessed this challenge with some amazing artists. Bluefire986 gave me something amazing to work with. She wanted some cowboys in outerspace, and nothing embodies that better to me than some Firefly. This is so so so loosely based on that world, with most of the characters I played with inhabiting similar spots as people in the Firefly universe, including one pulled right from it (Inara). Know Firefly and want to know who I envisioned as who? There’s a cast of characters below. Never seen Firefly and have no desire to? That’s alright too, the fellas are still themselves, after all. I would really love to write more of their adventures. Let me know if you enjoy and would like more!  
  
 _Cast of Characters and their Firefly Counterparts_  
Jensen – Mal  
Jared  
Chris – Jayne  
Danneel – Zoe  
Chad – Wash  
Genevieve – Kaylee  
Mark Pellegrino – Niska  
Mark Sheppard – Badger  
  
  


_** Objects in Space ** _

  
Jared needed a ride. Just a quick hop over to Silverhold and back. It was pretty simple, you know, except for the fact that it wasn’t. Not even a little bit. Not at all.  
  
Jared had no papers for air travel, and couldn’t get any. Five years ago, his father had been murdered and his mother and he were captured and split up. He’d spent those years escaping and being found, searching desperately for some word of his mother. The last time he’d escaped he’d met one of his mother’s old friends, who had seen her being dragged by her hair onto a cargo ship bound for Silverhold.  
  
He’d managed to avoid capture long enough to find out his mother had more than likely been sold into either slavery or prostitution – neither one good choices. After Jared was captured yet again, he spent his time in solitary healing from his punishment and planning. He had been careless before when he escaped. This time, he wouldn’t get caught. He’d find his mother (god, please let her be alive after all this time) and they would hitch a ride somewhere as far away as they could get from the past.  
  
Escaping with a plan was remarkably easy. In fact, other than the usual guards screaming obscenities and searching the immediate surroundings, there wasn’t even any chatter in the street about a missing laborer slave. Jared wondered more than once if they were just so tired of him escaping they didn’t bother to look for him this time.  
  
Sneaking to the docks, Jared deliberately searched out the most decrepit ship he could find and snuck aboard, figuring the crew on a ship like that probably wouldn’t care enough to search the cargo hold once it was loaded. Accidentally kicking a couple of empty liquor bottles as he went, Jared mentally added, or would be too drunk to notice. Either way, he felt his plan was pretty solid when various boxes and crates were loaded and the crew remained none the wiser about their unexpected extra cargo.  
  
Jared had managed to steal a cargo scanner left on a crate long enough to find the ship’s destination – St. Alban’s, roughly eight sectors away from where Jared needed to be. Surely he could find someone on St. Alban’s going where he needed to, but Jared really didn’t care how many ships he had to stow away in before he found his mother. Slipping the scanner back where he found it, he settled back into his spot tucked into the shadows of the cargo hold and tried to sleep.  
  
Waking in the middle of the night Jared held his breath for a second wondering what had woken him. A low growling sounded somewhere near him, and he popped up onto the balls of his feet ready to defend himself. It didn’t take him long to realize it wasn’t an outside threat at all – it was just his stomach loudly growling with hunger. ‘Dammit,’ he thought, ‘that was one hell of a miscalculation.’ There was no way he could go without food and water for the entire trip, and if he didn’t find some way to quiet his belly, he’d be found out and kicked off the ship. ‘If they didn’t kill me,’ he thought. ‘Not like anyone would notice if they did.’  
  
Slumping back to the floor, Jared draped his hands across his knees and tried not to cry. He couldn’t afford to fuck this up. He had to find his mother!  
  
“One thing you can never forget when you’re stowing away is food and water.” A deep, sardonic voice slithered out of the darkness at the front of the cargo hold. “Kind of hard to hide when your belly’s pitching a fit to beat the band.”  
  
Jared started banging his head on the wall behind him. “Goddammit!” he yelled.  
  
“I just got some new boots out on Whitefall. Cost me a handful of geegaws and some liquor I was saving – well that and a few other things I won’t mention.”  
  
“Why the fuck are you talking about your boots at a time like this?” Raising his head, Jared could just see the darker outline of the man speaking across the cargo hold. The scantiest light shone on a sharp jawline and glinted in his eyes.  
  
“Now, I was getting to that, kind sir, so how about you just hold on to your horses. Also, I’ll thank you to use a civil tone with me, son. Especially considering your stay on my fine ship is dependent on my continued good will.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“So, my boots, they’re new. Just got them broken in all nice. I don’t really want blood and stuff getting on the leather and messing up the fit again. So how about you tell me your story, and I see what I need to do from there? How’s that?”  
  
Jared hesitated. If he told him the truth, he could end up right back in that work house, and if he lied, who knows what would happen.  
  
“Look, son, you and I have a problem here, and you’re going to have to help me solve it. Now I don’t want to throw you out of the ship right here in the middle of this solar system, but I will.”  
  
Jared told him the truth.  
  
“Jared, you know five years is a long time…”  
  
“I know. She’s still alive and I’m going to find her.” Jared paused, “and you’re going to help me.”  
  
“Is that right,” the man asked mildly.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
The man laughed then stood from his crouch. “Name’s Jensen. Let’s go get you some grub and a softer place to sleep and we’ll talk about this more later.”  
  
Jared stood and followed Jensen into the hall and down a corridor and up some stairs to the galley of the ship. Rummaging around in the walk in refrigerated unit, Jensen came back with a handful of meats and vegetables and dumped them on the counter. Looking Jared over for the first time in the light, Jensen whistled. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you, son?”  
  
Jared tore his eyes from the meat he was currently making sandwiches with, and studied the man in front of him. Jensen was gorgeous. Jared let his eyes roam over his face and body. Jensen was almost as tall as Jared was, and thanks to the latest in a long line of punishments Jared had been subjected to, broader and more muscular than Jared was, though not by much.  
  
Jensen noticed Jared looking him over and stepped a little bit closer to him. “Like what you see, son?”  
  
Jared froze, heat rising in his cheeks as he realized he’d been caught out.  
  
“Because I do,” Jensen said, leaning on the counter beside Jared. “I was gonna put you in the sick bay for the night, but the bed is plenty big in my cabin. If you’re interested.”  
  
Jared ducked his head and went back to assembling his sandwiches. “I’m interested,” he said after a pause.  
  
“Then eat up. You’re gonna need your strength. In fact, better make me one while you’re at it.”  
  


  
Jared stepped into Jensen’s quarters and stood awkwardly in the center of the room. Jensen began pulling off his shirt but stopped to gesture to a door to the right of the room. “Bathroom’s through there. Go get washed up or whatever. I’ll be here when you get out,” Jensen promised.  
  
Jared took care of his body’s needs and then stared at himself in the mirror. This was really happening. Jared was free, he was going to find his mother, and he was about to fuck the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. Taking a deep breath, he stripped quickly to his underwear and washed up the best he could in the small sink. Walking out into the bedroom, he saw Jensen stand from the end of the bed where he’d been waiting for Jared. He was also in his underwear, and was hungrily taking in every inch of Jared’s battered, scarred body.  
  
Nervous, Jared put his clothes on a chair, then finally turned to study Jensen. Muscle corded his shoulders and arms. He had scars too, Jared was relieved to see, and most of them looked like weapon scars. Hesitantly, he reached out to trace a particularly long one residing on Jensen’s chest.  
  
“Knife,” Jensen said to his unasked question, then traced a long corded scar down Jared’s arm. “Whip,” Jared answered. Jensen’s eyes darkened, but he didn’t say anything, just stepped closer to Jared and traced the scar with his tongue.  
  
“Jensen,” Jared began.  
  
“Shhh, I gotcha, Jared. Relax and just be.”  
  
Jensen kissed and licked all over Jared’s chest and back, before coming back around and cupping the back of Jared’s neck. “Kiss me, Jared.”  
  
Jared had been kissed before. Lots of times. Quick kisses, hidden kisses, hard passionate kisses, all kinds of kisses. Jensen kissed like no one else he’d ever encountered. Forceful, deep and lustful with an edge of softness Jared didn’t know what to do with. It didn’t belong in either one of their lives.  
  
Jensen led him to the bed and pushed him down, slipping his boxers off his hips and dropping his own in the floor. Settling on the bed somewhere around Jared’s hip, Jensen started talking. “You are a big boy, aren’t you, son? What a perfect cock, Jared, long and thick and gorgeous, just like you. Can I take your perfect cock in my hand Jared? In my mouth?”  
  
Jared just moaned. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
Jensen sucked cock like he apparently did everything else – with a controlled abandon and a devil may care attitude. It wasn’t that long before Jared was pushing him away. “Stop. Jensen stop. I’m going to come.”  
  
“You don’t want to come?”  
  
“Not right now. Not like this.”  
  
“Then when, Jared? How?”  
  
“Fuck me, Jensen.”  
  
“Your wish is my command, Jared.” Jared shook at the thought. Jensen shifted his focus from Jared’s cock to his hole. “Reach under the pillow there Jared. Hand me the oil there.” Jared fumbled around until he found it and a condom Jensen had stashed under his pillow and passed them to him. “Thank you, sweetheart,” Jensen said, putting his hand on Jared’s hip. “Roll over for me.”  
  
Jared did, burying his face in the pillow underneath his head. Jensen took some of the thick oil and drizzled it, slicking his fingers and the crease around Jared’s hole. “Here we go, sweetheart,” he said, slipping a slick finger into Jared. Jared moaned. “One more, Jared.”  
  
“Uhh, Jensen. God.”  
  
“Shhh, one more, Jared.” Slipping in his third finger, Jensen stretched and crooked his fingers, searching for the bundle of nerves that would set Jared on fire. Ah, there it was, the little rough patch that would drive Jared crazy. Jensen rubbed lightly then tapped on the spot, causing Jared to stiffen and cry out. “Shhh, quiet, sweetheart. The last thing we need is an audience right about now.”  
  
Jared stuffed his fist in his mouth to help him remain quiet. Jensen nipped at Jared’s ass and pulled his fingers free. “Here we go sweetheart. Get your knees under you.” Jensen quickly put on the condom and slicked himself as Jared got to his knees, head down, all of him on amazing display. “So fucking beautiful.” Jensen groaned and eased his cock into Jared, excruciatingly slowly.  
  
Jared moaned with the pain and pleasure of it, fist again stuffed in his mouth. Jensen paused, in as far as he could go, giving Jared a moment before he started a slow and easy rhythm. Jared adjusted quickly, and started swaying his hips to match Jensen’s ever quickening thrusts. “That’s it, sweetheart. Goddamn you feel good.” Jensen leaned further over Jared’s back, one hand on Jared’s hip and the other braced against the cabin’s wall.  
  
Jared got a little more on his knees, raising and opening his ass more to Jensen’s pounding cock. “Oh, fuck yes, baby.” Jensen’s voice was a harsh whisper above Jared’s head, the depth and gravel of his tone driving Jared to take the fist out of his mouth and wrap it around his dick. “Oh, fuck, Jensen.” He answered in turn, as Jensen scraped across his prostate yet again. Jared began to shake as he jacked himself, so close to coming. Jensen suddenly stopped thrusting, his cock seated fully inside Jared. Jared whined. “Don’t stop, Jared.” Jensen ground out. “Keep going. Come, sweetheart, come for me. Now.”  
  
It was all Jared needed, and he filled his hand and the sheets underneath him. For a moment, their harsh breathing was the only sound in the room as Jensen basked in the feel of Jared’s hole clutching at his cock as he worked through his orgasm. “Good boy,” Jensen said, continuing thrusting before Jared’s aftershocks were even done. With his own orgasm done, Jared concentrated on the sound of Jensen’s legs and balls slapping against his ass, the squelch of lube, and the way they were suddenly breathing in moans instead of normal breaths. He could feel his cock stir but it was just too soon for him to get hard again, even if he wanted to. “So close, sweetheart, so fucking close. God, the way you sound. The way you feel around me. Fuck, baby, yeah.”  
  
“Jensen. Jensen.” Jared panted in rhythm with Jensen pounding his ass. “Come, Jensen.”  
  
Jensen moaned and stiffened, and Jared could feel Jensen’s hand clamp even more tightly around Jared’s hip as he came, the hand on the wall fisting in place. Breathing heavily, Jensen dropped his hand from the wall and his head to Jared’s back. Slowly, he slid out of Jared, removed the condom and fell to his back beside Jared. Jared straightened his legs and grimaced slightly at the wet spot he was lying in. Blindly, he reached a hand to Jensen’s sweaty stomach.  
  
Groaning, Jensen swung himself to the side of the bed and stood, swaying slightly. Tossing the condom in the trash, he went to the bathroom, wet a washcloth and grabbed a towel. Jared stirred as Jensen cleaned the lube from Jared’s butt and the sweat from his back. “Roll over, sweetheart. I need to clean you up.” Sluggishly, Jared rolled over and lay boneless as Jensen cleaned the come and sweat from his chest, stomach and pubic area. He then ran the cloth over the sheets and tucked the towel over the wet spot. “Roll back over, layabout. All done.”  
  
Jared just grunted and moved back where he was. Jensen snorted and threw the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom. Tugging the covers over Jared, Jensen settled himself on his side. “Good night, sweetheart.”  
  
“Night, Jensen,” Jared breathed, too wrung out to do much more. Jared was busy floating between basking in the afterglow and surfing the edge of sleep when something occurred to him. “Jensen?” It was Jensen’s turn to grunt in reply. “Don’t get mad, but...”  
  
“Anytime someone says don’t get mad, I always end up mad. Just spit it out, gigantor.”  
  
“How do I know you won’t kill me in my sleep? We did just meet, you know.”  
  
Jensen rolled over and propped his head up on his hand and cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. “I know you don’t know me, son, but, in all fairness, I’m probably the one that should be worried that the scary huge stow away I found cowering in my cargo bay is going to brutally murder me,” Jared made a noise of disagreement at Jensen’s use of “cowering”, but Jensen ignored him and went on. “I’m only gonna say this once, sweetheart: if I ever kill you, it won’t be in your sleep, and I probably wouldn’t have just fucked you senseless.”  
  
“You sweet talker, you.” Jared laughed, absurdly relieved as Jensen rolled back over and got comfy.  
  
“It’s a bounty and a curse. Go to sleep. We’ve got some fun planned for tomorrow you’re not going to want to miss.”  
  
“Why does that worry me?” Silence. “Jensen?” Snoring. “Great.”  
  


  
Jared woke to the sound of a gun cocking. He lifted his hands as far as he could with his face buried in Jensen’s pillow. “You weren’t here when I went to bed, mister. I’m gonna need to know where you came from and why you’re...” Jared felt a draft of cooler air as the man lifted the covers a bit. “...naked in Cap’n’s bed.”  
  
“Well, it’s a long story...”  
  
“This gun in my hand is liable to shorten it up considerably, don’t you think?”  
  
“Can I at least get dressed first?”  
  
“Nope. Out with it.”  
  
There was a swish of a door opening and more voices. “Who’s this?” “Where’s Cap’n?” “Where’d he come from?”  
  
Jared just buried his face in the pillow and started to scream for Jensen. There was another swish and Jared could smell Jensen’s spicy scent. Thank god.  
  
“For fuck’s sake y’all. Leave Jared alone. Chris, put your gun down. What is wrong with you people? Get out of here. Go.”  
  
“But...”  
  
The cocking of Jensen’s own weapon put a stop to more babble, and everyone filed out of Jensen’s cabin, though he and Jared could hear the grumbling start up again as soon as the door shut behind them.  
  
“Sooo,” Jensen said, “That’s the crew. Glad you got meeting them out of the way.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jared grumbled, sitting up and brushing his hair out of his face. “Nothing like waking up to a gun in your face.”  
  
Jensen laughed and came to sit on the edge of the bed. Leaning over, he kissed Jared lightly. “Get cleaned up and dressed. Come meet the crew for real.”  
  
Jared groaned and flopped back on the bed. Jensen slapped his hip. “Get going.”  
  
Jared shot him a hateful look, but climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, preening a bit when he noticed Jensen watched his ass all the way across the room.  
  


  
Jared cautiously left Jensen’s room, hoping today would not be the day he’d find out what a gunshot wound felt like.  
  
“...so you just hopped into bed with him? Just like that?” An incredulous voice was practically screaming somewhere down the corridor so Jared decided to follow it. It sounded like the guy that shoved a gun in his face earlier, so it was a good bet that’s where he needed to be.  
  
“Well, to be fair, have you seen him?” This was a woman’s voice he faintly remembered from this morning.  
  
“Which one? Mr. Stowaway Thief Murder Man?”  
  
“Both of them.” Then there was giggling. Giggling was good, right? There probably wouldn’t be shooting when there was giggling involved.  
  
Jensen’s voice cut through the laughing and complaining. “Who and what I do isn’t your concern.” Chris started up again, only to be overridden again by Jensen. “What is your concern is where the ship is headed next. We’re making a little pit stop.” This was news to Jared. Oh, well, he would just have to go along if he wanted to ride the ship to St. Albans.  
  
“Pit stop? What pit stop? We have to get these to St. Albans before the festival. You know Pellegrino will be there for the festival, and damned if I wanna be anywhere near that mess!”  
  
“Fuck Pellegrino. Chad, re-plot our course. We’re going to Silverhold.”  
  
“Silverhold! What the fuck, Jensen? There’s nothing for us on Silverhold!”  
  
“There is now, Chris.”  
  
“Is this because of that...”  
  
“His name is Jared, Chris, I suggest you start using it.”  
  
Chris just stared at Jensen. Jensen raised an eyebrow and stared right back. Jared stepped into the room. No one moved.  
  
A tiny brunette was the first to break the stand off. “Come here Jared. You haven’t had any breakfast and I need to get the hell out of this room. There’s too much testosterone. It’s gonna choke me to death. I’m Genevieve. You can call me Gen if you want, unless you think it’s going to get too confusing with Cap’n over there. Or, you know, maybe you have your own name for the boss man? Huh? Do you?” Genevieve dragged him back out into the hall, chattering all the while. “Do you call him baby? Sugar? Cuddlebuns? Snugglefoot?” Jared started laughing. He thought he was going to really like Genevieve.  
  
Jensen deliberately turned his back on Chris. “Danneel, I got some information this morning from Sheppard I want to verify. Get Inara. I need to verify a prostitute named Sherry Padalecki is on Silverhold and where.”  
  
“Got it, boss.”  
  
“A whore? We’re going to Silverhold for a whore? What’s gotten into you, Jensen!”  
  
“It’s Jared’s momma.”  
  
Chris remembered the scars he’d seen all over Jared this morning. Chris might have been borderline crazy, but he wasn’t stupid. Most scars like that weren’t from fighting and most whores weren’t whores because they wanted to be. “Shit.”  
  
“She’ll get back to us, boss. Knows just who to call.”  
  
“She always did. Thanks Danneel.” Jensen clapped his hands and slapped the comm unit. “Get back here Genevieve.” Minutes later, she and Jared shuffled back in.  
  
“I’ve been a good boy lately, haven’t I? No thieving, no murder, hell, barely any carousing or rabblerousing, right?”  
  
The crew agreed hesitantly. “I think that needs to change, ladies and gentlemen...and Chad.” Chad flipped him off and several people laughed. “I think, maybe, what we need right about now is a little...”  
  
“Misbehavin’!” The entire crew chorused with Jensen. “Whoo!” “Yeah!” “Finally!”  
  
“Speakin’ of...” Jensen looked Jared up and down, grinning. “I aim to do some misbehavin’ of a different sort round about now.”  
  
Jared could feel his face turn twenty shades of red when more shouts echoed through the room. “Whoop!” “Get it bossman!” Jared buried his face in Jensen’s shoulder. “Asshole.”  
  
Jensen laughed and started to drag Jared from the room. Chad’s voice stopped him momentarily. “Make it a quickie boss, we’ll be in Silverhold in an hour.”  
  
“Gotcha.”  
  


  
Half an hour later, Jared had shown Jensen just how appreciative he was for Jensen taking him directly to Silverhold and, like usual, was trying to sleep. The cocking of a weapon woke him.  
  
“This is beginning to be a habit,” he groused. “I’m not going to be able to wake up unless there’s the threat of death nearby.”  
  
“So dramatic,” Jensen snorted. “It wasn’t even aimed at you this time. Rest. You’ve got a few minutes more. I need to get ready.”  
  
Jared sat up. “What are we going to do, Jensen?”  
  
“Danneel stopped by. Inara verified my information. Your momma is alive.”  
  
Jared jumped up on his knees, excited. “I knew it! Oh my god, Jensen, I’m going to get her back!”  
  
“I’m going to get her, Jared, you’re just going along for the ride.”  
  
“What? No, I...”  
  
“This is what I do, Jared. I steal things. This time it just happens to be a living breathing woman, is all.”  
  
Jared subsided, but only for a moment. “Do you think she’ll be okay, Jensen?”  
  
“I don’t know, sweetheart. Five years is a long time to be….” He trailed off. Jared nodded. Jensen sat down on the edge of the bed. “But y’all will be together, right?”  
  
Jared smiled. “Yeah.”  
  
“Jensen,” Jared started. “About after we find my momma...”  
  
“Yeah?” The comm blared; Chad’s strained voice breaking the silence. “Ship headed our way, y’all, and I’m pretty sure it’s Pellegrino. Get back here, y’all. Be ready!”  
  
“Shit! Get dressed, Jared, and see if you can scrounge up a weapon. There should be plenty around here. Pellegrino hates us and he’s not a nice fella. We’ll power through, but be prepared.” Jensen left the room and Jared jumped up, quickly washing and dressing.  
  
‘Weapons’, he thought, ‘where am I going to get a weapon.’ Pulling open drawers Jared searched Jensen’s cabin, feeling a little guilty as he rifled through his things. His hands fell on something metal, but it was too small to be a weapon. Glancing at it for a moment, Jared noted it was a locket. There was a story there, and it didn’t belong to him. Carefully putting it back in place, Jared straightened the drawer and went to the next room.  
  
The ship was alive with tension as everyone took their spots and prepared for the worst. “They passed us by,” Chad reported. “It was definitely Pellegrino. Stay alert.” He fiddled with his control panel for a bit. “Ten minutes to Silverhold, fifteen at the outside.”  
  
“Shit! Chad yelled. “They’re turning!”  
  
“Change of plans, y’all!” Jensen yelled, staring at the radar on the screen. “They’re gonna follow us into Silverhold. Get ready! Jared and I are going to take the shuttle craft as soon as we’re close enough. You put her down, Chad, far enough from the city to not get them involved. Jared and I will grab his momma then high tail it back to the ship. Hold them off the best you can until we get back. He’s on his way to the festival so he’ll have a light crew. Not gonna lie, though, Jared and I may be bringing guests back with us.”  
  
“Seven minutes to Silverhold!”  
  
“Get in place y’all!” Jensen and Jared ran to the shuttle craft and strapped in. “Be alert, Jared. Watch everything. Stay low, and above all else, don’t get dead!”  
  
Minutes crawled by then shuttle croaked to life and the air locks opened. “Here we go Jared. Hold on!”  
  


Jensen piloted the shuttle craft to a barren area less than a mile from their destination. “This is gonna require a little stealth, Jared. You think you can handle that?”  
  
“What,” Jared hissed. “Of course I can.”  
  
“I’m just sayin’,” Jensen continued. “You couldn’t manage to hide in my ship and it’s a hell of a lot bigger than the whorehouse.”  
  
“Shut up. I can do it.”  
  
“Ain’t no shame if you wanna stay here, Jared, s’all I’m sayin’.”  
  
“I. Can. Do. It.”  
  
“Alright, sweetheart, no need to get your leathers in a tizzy. I’m just makin’ sure.” They made their way through town relatively unnoticed and stood before the whorehouse. “Step off to the side, Jared, I’m gonna go ask for her. It’ll take a few for us to get into a room. Watch the windows. I’ll signal you.”  
  
“Got it.” Jensen went inside, and Jared lounged on the porch of the whorehouse looking for all the world like a gent just waiting for a friend who’d needed to scratch a little itch. He was starting to get a little concerned when he saw a hand waving out of an upstairs window. Luckily it was near the upstairs porch. Jensen should be able to just walk his mother right out of the room and down the steps.  
  
Things never quite go as they should. Why on earth should this?  
  
Jared’s momma had been through a hell of a lot, and wasn’t about to get kidnapped again. The sound of yelling and things crashing was muffled - until a chair came flying out of the window Jensen had just opened earlier, that is. “Jared!” Jensen yelled as discreetly as possible. “You didn’t tell me your momma was crazy! Come get her! We’ve got to get out of here and she’s gonna attract too much attention!”  
  
Jared took the stairs two at a time, nearing the window just in time for Jensen to throw a wriggling rug wrapped bundle into his arms. “People on the inside stairs! We gotta run!”  
  
Jared started off, almost thrown down the stairs as his momma struggled and thrashed. “Momma!” He yelled. “Stop it! We’re getting you out of here!” The bundle over his shoulder stiffened but quieted down, and he and Jensen started down the bottom landing just as shots started flying.  
  
“Fuck!” Jensen growled. “Faster, Jared, faster. We gotta get out of sight before they get down here!”  
  
Jared picked up his pace, heading out of the city and in the direction of the shuttle, Jensen on his heels. “Turn here, Jared, behind this building!” Jared placed his mom carefully on the ground behind him and drew his weapon. The men following them stopped just short of where they were hiding, cursing and wondering where they went. “Check the buildings,” one of them ordered. “They can’t have gotten far!”  
  
As the men started checking inside, Jensen motioned Jared to grab his mother and off they started, quickly but quietly making their way closer to the shuttle craft. They were almost there when someone spotted them from a window. “Shit! Speed it up, Jared! We’ve got to be inside and ready to go before they make it here!”  
  
They could hear the men after them shouting and firing warning shots, but the shuttle craft was in sight. Jensen raced aboard, getting her fired up and ready to go, while Jared placed his bundle gently on the floor and went back to the still opened hatch, weapon drawn. “They’re getting close, Jensen!” He yelled.  
  
“She’s warmin’ up now, Jared! Two minutes and we’re gone!”  
  
“Shit! They’ll be here in one, Jensen!”  
  
“Nothing I can do, Jared!”  
  
“Make her go faster, Jensen!”  
  
“Do I look like Genevieve to you, Jared?”  
  
“Gene- What the fuck are you talking about, Jensen?”  
  
“I’m not a mechanic, Jared!” Jensen was screaming and the men were bearing down on them, shots starting to hit the hull of their craft. Jared fired back, trying to slow the men down some.  
  
“Shut the hatch, Jared, and get the fuck up here! We’re going!”  
  
Jared did as he was told. The shuttle craft sputtered to life and took off, but it wasn’t like it had been before. “Something’s wrong.” Jared almost screeched. “What’s going on?”  
  
Jensen spoke through gritted teeth. “The control module is shot,” he paused. “Literally.”  
  
“Great. Just fucking grea...”  
  
“Shut up, Jared, I need all my concentration for this!”  
  
Jensen flew the shuttle craft carefully – setting a course that took them in the opposite direction from the ship and crew, hoping to avoid piling more danger on top of an already beleaguered crew. It appeared to be working, and most of the men that had come after them ran back in the direction of the whorehouse they came from.  
  
Jared drew a deep breath, settling himself as Jensen circled around, arcing back to where the ship was likely under attack from Pellegrino’s crew and in grave danger.  
  
“Chad will see us coming and dump the air locks if he can. I’ll dock if I can manage it. If not, we’ll set down somewhere close. Leave your momma here, Jared, and come out fighting. We’re gonna need all the help we can get.”  
  
Jared skittered his eyes over the rug covering his momma then to Jensen. Blood covered the right side of his shirt. “You’re hurt!”  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen stated. “Bullets can be a real bitch that way.”  
  
“Jensen!”  
  
“I’m fine Jared, stop clucking. We got more things to worry about than any scratch or dent I might have picked up.”  
  
Jared remained quiet, knowing they were close to the crew and more fighting was coming. “There they are. Fuck, Pellegrino’s people are all over them. Alright, air locks are open, let’s see if I can bring this thing in.”  
  
Jared unstrapped, ready to leap up and into the fray as soon as Jensen landed. Jensen struggled to land the shuttle as more bullets struck the craft, ripping through body panels and delicate electronics. “Genevieve is going to kill me,” he muttered, settling the shuttle down and cutting the engines. Jared was already headed out the hatch, weapon in hand.  
  
Jensen ran down after him, closing the hatch, leaving Jared’s mother inside. He immediately joined the thick of the fray, eyes sweeping the carnage, noting his crew were all alive, though most were covered in blood. Genevieve was limping and Chad was cradling his left arm. Danneel had what looked like one hell of a bruise on her face, but they were alive. Two of Pellegrino’s men weren’t so lucky, and another was fading in and out of consciousness off to the side. Chris – Jensen searched but didn’t see him.  
  
Ducking a knife and yelling when a bullet finds a home in his shoulder, Jensen makes his way closer to Danneel. “Where’s Chris?”  
  
“Haven’t...seen...him,” she yelled, ducking blows and taking the legs out from under one of Pellegrino’s men.  
  
“Me, either, boss man!” Chad yelled out.  
  
“Haven’t seen him awhile!” Genevieve yelled.  
  
“Goddammit!” Jensen fought his way through a knot of Pellegrino’s men, searching for Chris. Minutes later, Jared grabed Jensen’s arm. “He’s over there!” Jared yelled, pointing toward Pellegrino’s ship. Chris was running away from Pellegrino’s ship, gesturing and yelling wildly.  
  
“What’s he saying?”  
  
“I can’t hear him over all the gunfire!”  
  
“Dammit!”  
  
Chris finally got close enough, and it became clear what he was screaming. “It’s gonna blow! Get into the ship! Now! Go! Go!”  
  
“Goddammit!”  
  
“Get, y’all, now!” Jensen, screamed, running until he found himself face to face with Pellegrino. “Might want to duck, Mark,” Jensen sneered.  
  
Pellegrino cocked the pistol he was pointing at Jensen’s head. “I’d think that was above you, Jensen, really. Why would you ever think I’d fall for that?”  
  
Jensen ignored him, dropping to the ground seconds before Pellegrino’s ship exploded in a fireball of metal and flying parts. Pellegrino cursed and dropped to the ground, avoiding the worst of the shrapnel. “Goddamn you, Ackles!”  
  
Jensen slithered over the ground, dodging flying objects and burning patches until the worst of the fall out was over. Popping up, he ran for the ship. Jared was standing at the hatch, anxious, and the sound of the ship powering up and preparing to take off was all Jensen ever wanted to hear. Suddenly, Jared’s eyes widened, locked on something past Jensen’s head.  
  
Jensen ran faster, but couldn’t help but notice Jared pulling his weapon and screaming something Jensen couldn’t make out. Jensen feinted to the left and felt a mighty burning in his neck as a bullet barely passed him by. “Goddammit, I’m tired of being shot!” he yelled as he pushed himself to run faster. Slamming into Jared, he screamed, “Close the hatch! Close it! Let’s get the fuck out of here!  
  
The ship was taking off before the door was even closed. Jensen lay in a heap on top of Jared. “Goddamn, what a day,” he huffed, panting and trying to catch his breath. “Report in, everyone! Damage assessment for everything breathing or otherwise!”  
  
“Stabbings, gunshot wounds, broken bones and a shit ton of bruising, Cap’n!” Danneel yelled.  
  
“The shuttle craft is fucked, sir,” Genevieve added, sarcastically, “but it’s nothing I can’t fix. Eventually. Maybe. Depending on how cheap you end up being this time. The Tranquility is banged up but fine to fly.”  
  
Jared raised his head from where he was still lying under Jensen. “Your...your ship is named Tranquility? Really?”  
  
“Shut up, Jared.” This from everyone.  
  
“We’re heavy one momma,” Chris yelled, gently guiding Sherry off the shuttle.  
  
“Hi, momma,” everyone chorused, slumping across the closest thing they could find.  
  
“Goddamn we’re gonna need a lot of medical care,” Jensen grumbled. “I feel like I got shot three times. Oh wait. I was.” Finally sitting up, he called to Chad. “Set a course for Haven, Chad. No stops, No diversions.”  
  
“Haven?” Jared questioned. “Where’s that?”  
  
“Home, Jared.” Jensen groaned as he shifted. “We’re going home.”  
  
  
 **Original Prompt:**


End file.
